Objeção teísta: Ateísmo é baseado em fé
Uma das objeções teístas contra o ateísmo é alegar que este é baseado em fé. Esta crítica tem o tom sarcástico de considerar as muitas objeções ateístas contra a própria fé, chamando-a de irracional e ruim, principalmente em relação à razão e à ciência, desta forma apresentando a dita contradição presente no ateísmo: "negam a fé pelas palavras, mas é dela que seus corações estão cheios". Contra-apologética Uma das maneiras pelas quais ateus podem tentar alegar a invalidez desta objeção é afirmando a moderna definição de ateísmo (falta na crença em deuses) e, a partir desta, considerando que o ateísmo é "óbviamente" baseado nesta falta de fé em deuses, alegar que o ateísmo não é baseado em fé mas, pelo contrário, na ausência desta. Apologética A lógica por trás da objeção, todavia, foge à definição de ateísmo, independente se tomado na sua definição oficial ou se na distorcida pelos novos ateus.Veja o artigo: Ateísmo. O núcleo da afirmação é fundamentado não sobre o "pico" do ateísmo, mas nas coisas que são utilizadas para que um ateu chegue a este pico; em outras palavras, não é a falta de fé em deuses que está sendo considerada, mas as ditas razões pelas quais o ateísmo determina esta falta de fé. Segundo a objeção, é neste lugar onde vemos a alta presença de fé em havendo qualquer base racional para chegar-se a conclusão de que nenhum deus existe. Desta forma, a objeção é válida por, no mínimo, dois motivos: Em primeiro lugar porque, segundo o observado entre os teístas, não existe base o suficiente para se chegar ao ponto de dizer que provavelmente Deus não existe ou que Ele certamente não existe. Todos os argumentos contra a existência de Deus são inválidos e, mesmo que fossem válidos (a exceção de alguns), jamais seriam capazes de provar a inexistência de qualquer Deus, mas tão somente a de algumas formas de deuses. Desta forma, a falta de crença em deuses acaba por claramente se manifestar não como uma atitude da razão ou da ciência, mas realmente uma fé: crê-se que nenhum deus exista, e afirmar de outra maneira seria atestar a validade dos argumentos ateísta que, como já foram várias vezes demonstrado, não são válidos - algo que poderia ser sarcasticamente tido como uma "fé cega", algo que os ateus em muito condenam. Em segundo lugar, porque quando não se aceita Deus como existente, então necessariamente precisa-se acreditar em várias coisas por pura fé, já que não temos evidência para elas. Por exemplo, um dos Manifestos Humanistas afirma explicitamente a fé de que a matéria é eterna. Todavia, não existe nenhuma evidência disso - e com a cosmologica do Big Bang e a filosofia do tempo, ainda compreende-se que cientificamente e filosoficamente esta fé é absurda, bem como cega já que nega estas evidências -. Por outro lado, se um ateu resolver aceitar ambas e afirmar que o Universo teve mesmo um começo, então mais uma vez ele é obrigado a acreditar, por pura fé, contrariando o estudo da metafísica, que o Universo surgiu do nada e por nada. A presença de fé neste sentido também é vista em resposta a argumentos teístas como, por exemplo, no argumento de sintonia fina, quando ateus dão a resposta do multiverso sem que haja a menor evidência científica de que tais universos existam, bem como inconsistências lógicas caso eles existam.What about Multiverses and Parallel Universes due to Chance? - Dr. William Lane Craig explica porque a hipótese do multiverso é falha Referências Ateísmo é baseado em fé